Estate
"Cabin in the woods. Fight for control of the cabin." :— Map description Estate is a medium sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It contains an estate with several other buildings, which are good advantage points for sniping and long range battles and close-quarter battles. The opposing teams are the Task Force 141 and the Spetsnaz. Overview Estate is a large map influenced by the campaign mission "Loose Ends". The house, set atop the hill, is a very influential point during games, as it offers views over most of the map, as well as containing several objectives. At the bottom of the hill, there are several other buildings, often only used in Domination or Headquarters Pro games as players tend to gravitate towards the house and surrounding high ground. One of these buildings has a roof which can be accessed, as well as the top of the power lines at the far corner. The roof of the boathouse can be accessed as well, which is often used to defend the B objective in Search & Destroy/Demolition. With many other buildings, such as the safehouse, boathouse, garage, and the greenhouse, they are all good advantages for sniping. There is also many flanking areas to eliminate enemies in an easy way, such as a pathway that leads around the map. Trivia *In the basement of the main house, amidst the movie posters and other things, there is a Dutch wife stuffed in the little area above the couch along with a teddy bear. *The estate is full of pictures of William Henry Harrison, the ninth President of the United States. *The cars' license plates are 2009IW4, a reference to Infinity Ward and the year Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 was released. The 4 stands for the fact that Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 was the fourth game in the Call of Duty series that Infinity Ward developed, or the name of the game engine in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, "IW 4.0". *Also, outside the main entrance of the mansion, there's a car which car license plates can be read as "Zakaev", interpreting the numbers as letters. *There is a Zodiac near the boat house. *On the path up to the greenhouse the player can get stuck in between the fence and the hill if running down. *In the bathroom, if the player jumps on the toilet and looks in the alcove on the other side, one can see a hula doll squeezed in. *The names Vince Zampella and Jason West can be seen, in very small print, at the bottom of all the movie posters. *All the movie posters have the Infinity Ward logo without the "Infinity Ward" text in it. *In the building with the Snowmobile, there is a picture of a tree. If one stands directly next to the wall and looks at it, they can see that it is floating off the wall. *If one looks on the tops of the license plates, they can see that it says New York *There is an American flag on the estate building, although the map is located near the Georgian-Russian border. *In the bathroom of the estate building, behind the door on the second floor bathroom located right from the stairs, there is a teddy bear with a knife through it. *If the player looks inside of the shower/bathtub, the player can see a sex doll.